Attack
by A Pisces Alone
Summary: A oneshot songfic about a pivotal moment in the movie.


**_ATTACK_**

_Your promises…they look like lies_

_Your honesty - like a back that hides a knife_

She struck like an assassin. With more force that he would have expected from her delicate arm, she had rammed something into his throat. In shock, his hand flew to the object- just as Lisa began to clamber over him. _No, no, NO…_ he managed to just snag her foot briefly, spilling her into the crowded aisle. Pain lanced through his neck as he tried to get up from his seat; he saw her recover herself, slipping and dodging away between passengers. Stunned, Jackson could only pull himself from his seat and fall into the aisle in a half-assed attempt to pursue her. The reality of his injury confronted him by the fact that he could barely draw a breath around whatever was in his throat.

His body was aware it had been assaulted and revolted against his negligence of it. A sudden, terrible weakness overcame Jackson, and he slowed to a crawl in the aisle, just as Lisa's shapely legs disappeared from sight. _I can't believe she did that to me… _He sat on the floor gasping, trying not to panic at the sensation that he was choking on something. Aghast people all around him, leaning over him. Somehow, he found it terribly disturbing that they could see his injury and he could not.

He put a hand to the object again gingerly, afraid to move it. Felt like a damn pen. Rage flooded through him, giving strength to his legs. He picked himself up and pushed his way through them toward the rear of the plane, to the astonished reaction of those nearest to him.

_I won't suffer, be broken, get tired, or wasted  
Surrender to nothing_

_I'll give up what I started _

_And stop this, from end to beginning _

He reached the nearest bathroom and pawed the door open. Inside, not bothering to put the light on, he got his first look at the damage. It _was _a damn pen. With a fucking blue Frankenstein on the end. The wound itself was nearly bloodless, the pen so tightly wedged in his throat that it had stopped any flow.

Looking at it immediately nauseated him and he fought the urge to vomit, sure that to do so would cause further damage.

He could hear the flight attendant telling the passengers to return to their seats, and calling for a doctor. Jackson leaned forward, closer to the mirror. The pen was gagging him, and he choked painfully. He clenched his jaw as the fury in him heightened. _I can't believe she did that to me…I can't believe she…_

The betrayal was overwhelming. He'd treated her well, kept up his end of the deal, and this was how she had repaid him.

_I would have kept you forever _

_But we had to sever  
It ended for both of us _

_Faster than a…_

All those weeks. His entire summer taken up with her; her life. And she'd done _this_ to him.

Kill off this thinking

_It's starting to sink in  
I'm losing control now _

_And without you I can finally see _

The morning sun blinded him momentarily through the huge airport window. He drew a rattling breath and looked around. The instant he saw her, some terrible force inside took over, launching him after her. Nothing mattered anymore - not the job, not his career, or whether he went to prison.

Seeing Lisa in pain was all that mattered now.

_A new day is coming_

_And I am finally free_

She turned and saw him. And fled. _You _better_ run, _Jackson thought. He bolted after her. He'd never experienced incendiary rage like this, a frenzied wrath that gave wicked speed to his legs and numbed the pain in his throat. It was almost orgasmic in its intensity.

_Run away, run away, _

_I'll attack  
Run away, run away, go chase yourself  
Run away, run away, _

_Now I'll attack  
I'll attack, I'll attack!_

Reaching the top of the stairs, he caught sight of her again, racing away. Not fast enough, not nearly. He exploded after her, running her down with maniacal swiftness. He would catch her, oh yes, he would. His rage lifted him, propelled him effortlessly as he ran.

_Run away, run away, _

_I'll attack  
Run away, run away, go chase yourself  
Run away, run away, _

_Now I'll attack  
I'll attack, I'll attack!_

She was gone. He stood at the window and listened to his breath rasping in his violated neck, and watched as Lisa left him behind. She was a lying bitch; she'd betrayed him…hurt him.

_(I promise you)_

_(I promise you)_

But she would not have the last word. Oh, no. He knew exactly where she was going, and he had rage to burn.

_Run away, run away, I'll attack  
Run away, run away, go chase yourself  
Run away, run away, now I'll attack  
I'll attack, I'll attack_

_I will attack…_

**Author's Note: Lyrics written by Jared Leto and Thirty Seconds to Mars. **


End file.
